


NoahXChanyeolXhellhounds

by kizuie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuie/pseuds/kizuie





	NoahXChanyeolXhellhounds

Noah opened the door to her apartment and saw her girlfriends + one boyfriend.  
“Hey babe” chanyeol said, his face stuffed w nachos cheese Doritos, it aches Noah watching the nacho cheese powder one his fingertips getting stuck in between his nails, as the corner of his mouth was now stain with orange.  
Noah nodded and looked at her two other girlfriends, her most lovely three headed hell hounds. She completely adored them and love giving them belly rubs, in fact it’s one of the things Noah loved about them, how affectionate they are yet people fear them.  
“What are you guys doing?” Noah asked, she looked between her girlfriends + one boyfriend in curiosity, they just smiled at her and opened their arms to invite her in, for a warm hug. Noah smiles softly and gave them a hug, kissing her girlfriends head and her boyfriend as well.  
“Ruff rufdhdndjd rufhd djdnd” (we missed you Noah) one of her girlfriends said.  
“Ruff djdn whfhfn~” (we love you) said her other girlfriend.  
Noah kisses their cheek and gave them a soft belly rub, she giggled how their tongues stick out and started purring.  
“Hey what about me?” Chanyeol pouted.  
Noah turned and looked her favorite furry boyfriend who was wearing his favorite t shirt that says, “all furries deserves equality” she always loved that t shirt.  
Noah looked at him and raised a brow, questioning her boyfriend.  
“Why didn’t I get a kiss I missed you too.” Chanyeol frown. Noah ruffled his hair, being careful not to mess with his furry like ears, and gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose.  
“Better?” Noah asked and smiles at him.  
Chanyeol smiles back, “better!”

They all cuddled against each other in the living couch, watching Godzilla, and slowly fell asleep embracing the heat that was radiating off their bodies.

 Then the FBI came in and arrested them....chanyeol served in jail for 5 years for walking around dress as a furry, the hellhounds were sent to a dog shelter but had to put down the hellhounds bc the dogs kept eating every family that was there to see the dogs, and noah was sad but then found talking bunnies and was once again happy, then got together with chanyeol best friend...baekhyun

 

 

the end


End file.
